broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Forthright Mendicant
Forthright Mendicant ', (or ' Professor Nefarious ') is the current Authoritarian of Obscurity, and enemy of Equestria. History Background Forthright Mendicant was born to a royal family during the formation of Equestria, belonging to a well known Political Family; being raised to his parents standards to be intellectual. Eventually, Mendicant became a teacher; (more or less a Professor) his studies being based around the theory of Logic and Biology. Having had been a Professor for years, Mendicant eventually retired from his occupation; being interested in the studies of the unknown magical force known as Essence Seeking, lusting to comprehend how to possess such powers. Eventually, Mendicant was able to evolve into an Essence Seeker; investing the power of Essence Manipulation; being capable of phasing forms of matter, and change forms of matter by thought. Eventually, Mendicant's studies eventually became to dangerous; and was ordered by Celestia to halt his studies in fear of him becoming power thirsty. Already indulged in his studies, Mendicant continued his work despite Celestia's command; learning to manipulate different forms of essence; geological, biological, and psychological. Discovering his secret studies, Mendicant was imprisoned by the Equestrian Army; and his work was destroyed. Angered, Mendicant was easily capable of escaping the prison using his Essence Seeking powers; and then escaped the land of Equestria. Swearing vengeance, Mendicant restarted his work on the art of Essence Seeking; improving his control over the power, and his overall knowledge over the form of Manipulation. Later Life Later, Forthright Mendicant began to don the name: Professor Nefarious; in reference to his previous occupation and his alignment to evil. Mendicant soon formed a group known as: the Obscurity, referencing a Dark Force as he soon became the Dictator of the group; his every command becoming a requirement for his forces. Mendicant later became known as: Authoritarian Nefarious, referencing his Dictator-esque position within the group. Leading the Obscurity against Equestria in order to assume new-found knowledge and materials, becoming a great source of trouble for Equestria as Mendicant was capable of aligning himself with other villains. Eventually, Celestia would order the Elements of Harmony to defeat Mendicant to restore peace to Equestria. Meeting the Elements of Harmony, Mendicant's forces were quickly dispersed by the powers of the six ponies as he was soon confronted in his chamber of stone. Instead of trying to destroy Twilight and her friends, Mendicant challenged the Elements to a reasonable game of chess. As the chess match ensued, it turned out that certain pawns that Mendicant took from the Element's side of the board, were apparently certain Elements of Harmony, defeating five of them indirectly. Leaving one pawn, (Twilight) Mendicant pointed out that she herself could not defeat him, (the King on the board) as she was restricted to the command of her player: (Princess Celestia), and that the game was already won on behalf of himself. Continuing to play the game, Twilight eventually defeated every opposing chess piece on the board; finally trapping Mendicant into a 'checkmate'. Mendicant, admitting clear defeat; allowed Twilight and her friends to defeat him, disappearing before he could have been imprisoned, bailing to a disclosed location. Traits and Abilities Forthright Mendicant, (as an Essence Seeker) is an extremely powerful individual; capable of controlling the smallest forms of matter despite it's origins; capable on manipulating or forming geological and biological matter and essence, using these powers to his advantage to twist reality. Mendicant is also an extremely intelligent individual, being capable of learning anything about any form of matter or essence just by looking at an object; allowing him to manipulate any sort of essence in creative ways. Essence Manipulation Having perfected the art of the Essence Seeker, Forthright Mendicant is more than capable in the art of Essence Seeking; having a wide array of powers beyond the capability of most Unicorns. '''Essence Control: ' Forthright Mendicant is capable of controlling any sort of essence, either geological or biological to near unlimited extent. With his essence control, Mendicant can manipulate almost everything to advantage; being capable of even turning stone into a biological monster or timed explosive. He is also capable of controlling his own essence, making him capable of becoming larger or another person entirely. *Essence Shapeshifting: ''' Mendicant is capable of transforming himself entirely to a near unlimited extent. Mendicant can easily transform into an large monster, or the smallest creature. With this ability, Mendicant can also control whether or not he is tangible or not; allowing him to easily counter fatal attacks. *''Essence Formation: '' Mendicant can easily form any type of essence to a near unlimited extent, allowing him to form an assortment of objects or animals out of pure matter or essence, allowing him to create objects that would otherwise be inanimate into living objects. *''Essence Destruction: '' Mendicant is capable of destroying any sort of matter or essence; allowing him to incinerate objects completely or imploding them. *''Essence Communication: '' Mendicant is capable of speaking telepathically by forming certain essences inside the mind of a subject; allowing him to invade peoples minds, assume their thoughts and imprinting thoughts, allowing him to communicate with other beings with ease. *''Geological Control: '' Mendicant is capable of controlling any sort of Geological material by manipulating its essence or matter. *''Biological Control: '' Mendicant is capable of controlling any sort of Biological material by manipulating its essence or matter. *''Expended Lifespan: '' Mendicant is capable of living long periods of time by absorbing biological elements; allowing him to live for as long as he pleases as long as he isn't severely injured. High Intelligence Forthright Mendicant is a highly intelligent individual, having had self-taught and instructed in many art forms, and had also been a previous Professor of Biology which taught at Equestria in his early years. Mendicant is able to solve complex problems in a matter of seconds if given the time, and is able to predict and theorize any sort of occurrence no matter the density. Along with his research in Essence Seeking, Mendicant can absorb any sort of intelligence through examining the essence's structure and matter; allowing him to gain large amounts of knowledge in a matter of seconds. Personality Forthright Mendicant appears to be cool and calm despite being a villain; lacking any major of sense of arrogance or greed in most situations, earning him the respect of most of his enemies. Mendicant is a calm and willing pony, allowing him to respond efficiently in any situation as he usually takes his time to comprehend and respond even if he doesn't have the time. Mendicant is appears to be cunning as well, allowing him to easily manipulate any pony, (enemy or not) to do his bidding, either directly or indirectly; landing him the title: Authoritarian Nefarious. Despite being calm and cunning, Mendicant also appears to be cold and bitter; seeming rather cruel, manipulative or not. This allows Mendicant to easily intimidate his nemesis, whether or not he is actually trying too. Mendicant is also a dark figure, having little to no sympathy despite any situation. Relationships Forthright Mendicant maintains a vast amount of relationships despite his secluded nature, either positive or negative. Twilight and Co. Despite the Elements of Harmony's initial dislike for Mendicant, the group appears to have mutual respect as does Mendicant. While not exactly high respect, Mendicant sees the group as an opportune threat; and believes their powers to be near equal. Mendicant does have a fair amount of dislike for the group, however; as he does dislike their sense of morality and their ideals of following what he thinks is a tyrants orders. The Elements of Harmony dislike Mendicant to a large extent, as they hate his lust for power and immoral beliefs. However, the group appears to have some respect for Mendicant that he isn't like any other of his enemies, and that he is not exactly arrogant as other villains are, and that he has a slight sense of humility. Princess Celestia Mendicant and Celestia appear to be bitter for the most part, as Mendicant dislikes the fact that she tried to halt his successful studies; while Celestia dislikes the fact that Mendicant was willing to continue his work despite the consequences. Working against each other, Mendicant and Celestia have become bitter nemesis; one trying to defeat the other for another's sense of good. Princess Candance and Shining Armor While Mendicant, Candance's, and Armor's encounters have been rather brief; the couple dislikes Mendicant, while he has a slight sense of respect for the two for defeating Queen Chrysalis and King Somba. Queen Chrysalis Mendicant and Queen Chrysalis are not exactly fond of another, but deal with one another to an extent. The two are not trustful of another as their ideals are not in the slightest close to another's. However, Mendicant and Chrysalis are willing to work together if the situation requires, and mostly keep their suspicions to themselves. Later on, Mendicant had then built up a positive relationship with Chrysalis; allowing the two to ally themselves with another. Discord Mendicant and Discord appear to have a mutual relationship with another, despite their initial dislike for one another. Mendicant keeps a small amount of dislike towards Discord, however, due to his mischievous and destructive personality. While Mendicant has worked with Discord countless times, he is not willing to exactly trust Discord in slight fear that he would betray their trust. Later on, Mendicant had then built up a positive relationship with Discord; allowing the two to ally themselves with another. Ebullient Adjutance Mendicant and Ebullient Adjutance appear of have a neutral relationship with one another, Mendicant have had recruited Adjutance multiple times in order to use the Mercenary multiple times to steal intelligence and materials for his cause. Although Adjutance had worked against Mendicant multiple times, Mendicant understands the occupation of the Unicorn and never puts the fact to heart; as he sees him as more of a tool than an actual ally. Although Adjutance is neutral with Mendicant, Adjutance slightly dislikes the Authoritarian for his use; disliking the fact that Mendicant is willing to spend his life despite any given situation. Trivia *Forthright Mendicant is based slightly off of Mister Sinister from Marvel Comics; given Nathaniel's lust for genetic perfection, (Mendicant's search for Perfecting Essence Seeking). Category:Earth Pony Category:Male Category:Villain